Generally, display devices are used to display images. Recently, many display devices having a two-dimensional flat shape have been introduced into the market. Such flat display devices occupy less space owing to its small volume and are light and easy-to-handle, thus attracting many customers.
Such a display device may include a display module for displaying images. Examples of the display module include a plasma display module.
The plasma display module is operated by using light emitted from a fluorescent material excited by ultraviolet rays generated by gas-discharging.
In a typical display device, the plasma display module is protected by front and rear cabinets. That is, the front cabinet forms the front exterior of the display device and covers the plasma display module.